


Helping Out

by breathedeep222



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, Massage, No Plot/Plotless, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some "last day before the hiatus is over" UST! This fic has literally no point sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out

Richard and Alex were in her hotel room waiting for their room service to arrive. Normally they'd make something, but they had been following leads all day and the idea of doing any more work was not appealing. In the meantime, he was sitting at the desk in her room, she was sitting on the bed, and they were both working on their respective laptops. Richard heard Alex let out a pained noise and glanced over at her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked over at him, here hand rubbing back and forth over her neck. "Nothing. I just have 'too many nights spent awkwardly hunched over my laptop' neck."

"Ah," Richard chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "I've been there." 

"Haven't we all." Alex smiled at him and went back to her work. Richard tried to focus on his own but he could hear her periodic sighs of discomfort. He closed his laptop, giving up on working any further. Lately, he was finding himself more and more distracted by Alex's presence in the room.

Richard stood up and walked over to Alex, who now had her eyes closed and was rolling her head back and forth. She startled when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"May I?" he asked gently. He was prepared for her to say no, aware he was potentially crossing a line. He just wanted to help. Honestly.

Alex recovered from her surprise and nodded her head. "Um, sure."

Richard surveyed the situation and then sat behind her on the edge of the bed. He placed both hands on her shoulders and began to rub.

Alex reacted immediately. She relaxed into his hands and sighed.

He took some time figuring out what she liked and how firm he should be. Once he got a feel for it he moved his fingers up her neck searching for the sore area. It wasn't hard to find because when he ran his fingers over it Alex let out a soft groan.

"There?" he asked. And if his voice was more gruff than usual it was just from lack of use.

"Yes," Alex responded eagerly, letting out what could only be described as a moan. Richard pressed into that spot and she did it again. "God, Richard."

He laughed, trying to ignore the flush of his heat over his body. He used both hands to massage carefully over that area but some of her hair caught on his thumb and tugged. 

"Ow!"

"Sorry," he apologized. He tried to brush her hair out of the way but Alex stopped him.

"Wait, here." She scooted back toward him and then leant forward further, holding her elegant, wavy dark hair out of the way. He bent one leg onto the bed and moved closer to her as well. It made it easier to reach more of her neck, and his knee was pressed up against her back.

Both of them comfortable, Richard continued his massage. Alex sighed again and melted into it this time. Her head was bent forward and her eyes were closed. 

Richard tried to focus on the task at hand. He was just trying to help Alex feel better, that was all. He watched the movement of his tan fingers over her pale skin. His palms pressed into her shoulders and his thumbs ran up the lean sides of her throat. He reached the top underneath her jaw and then traveled behind, rubbing the back of her neck right under her hairline. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from reacting to the sounds Alex was making.

As he made his way back down her neck she was steadily letting out appreciative sighs and groans. She was even leaning back into him, the weight on his leg gradually increasing. He could feel a burning along his cheeks, and his heart was beating rapidly. Richard reached the bottom of her neck and squeezed the section where her shoulders and her neck met. Alex let out a sound that he had never heard from her before. It was high and breathy, but satisfied. It sounded like-

Richard cut that train of thought off fast.

He realized he had stopped moving his hands because of his surprise. Alex was no longer relaxing into him, but sitting ramrod straight. Richard could see the red tinge on her ears. She was clearly embarrassed. He dealt with it the way he dealt with most awkward moments and pretended it didn't happen. 

He began moving his hands again and Alex relaxed, clearly just as happy to ignore it. Richard gently bent her head forward again and used one hand to rub up and down her neck repeatedly. He kept up the slow rhythm and Alex relaxed completely again, but was no longer making any sound louder than a sigh. Which was for the best, because Richard felt the heat from his full body flush would overwhelm him.

He brought her head back up and placed his thumbs together at the middle of the base of her skull. He massaged his thumbs outwards, following along the path until they ended right behind her ears. He pressed there, finally earning another grateful moan. He ran both hands down her neck and shoulders, then pulled them away.

Neither of them moved. The spot where Alex's back met Richard's leg felt like a brand and both of them were breathing heavier.

Richard cleared his throat. "Feel better?" His increased breathing was halted when Alex turned and smiled that beautiful smile at him. 

"Much," she told him. She held her arms up and stretched and he moved back, realizing how close they were. When she was done she smiled at him again, more playful this time. "You're good at that. What other talents are you hiding, Dr. Strand?"

Richard couldn't hold back his own smirk, but he managed to refrain from saying what he wanted to say. That he'd gladly show her what else he was good at the second she asked. 

Luckily, before he could think up a more appropriate response there was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it!" He hopped up off the bed and went to go get their food, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of Alex's eyes tracking him across the room.


End file.
